When a patient goes to a doctor's office, images of the inside of the patient's mouth are sometimes acquired (e.g., visible light images using a visible light camera) in order to look at bad areas of teeth or abnormal growths, for example. Often, many images are acquired and the imaging sensor is re-positioned within the patient's mouth multiple times in order to acquire all of the images. Such multiple re-positionings of an image sensor and corresponding image acquisitions can take a long time and can increase the chances of unsanitary conditions occurring in the patient's mouth.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with the subject matter of the present application as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.